


Low-Key Honeymoon

by Kookie_Monsta (TMPNMK)



Series: Comet feels [2]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Cheese, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Lesbian Relationship, NSFW, Re Upload, Sexual desperation, Sexy Times, Sickening Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wedlock, bowl of grapes, fem slash, fermented grape juice, gay folks, gay overtones, hickeys!, marital sexy times, russian names that most people can't pronounce, sleepy sonya, uteri, vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMPNMK/pseuds/Kookie_Monsta
Summary: Sequel to "Here's to Happiness".Just SonyaMary chilling and being wives.





	Low-Key Honeymoon

\--

At this moment in time, Mary Rostova can completely understand why people get married. It’s a sunny Tuesday morning, and she’s lying in bed, Sonya asleep with arms wrapped around her waist and head in her lap.

Because neither Sonya or Mary have too much time to spare from their jobs, they settle for lying around the Rostova household (the Rostova household!), draped across each other and enjoying the leisure of marriage without having to worry about being walked in on by any of their friends.

Careful not to wake up her wife wrapped around her, Mary carefully reaches for her book sitting on the table next to their bed. Sonya shifts a little, muttering something and wrapping herself tighter around Mary’s waist. Mary bends down, pressing to the top of her head, and Sonya’s eyes flutter open.

“Masha.”

“Sonyushka.”

How did people get married and not spend all day every day together?

Stretching, Sonya declares breakfast. She pulls on some slippers, padding down the hall to the kitchen.

“Breakfast” in Sonya’s mind turns out to be a bowl of grapes, cheese, and a small glass of wine. Mary eyes the wine suspiciously.

“Really, love? This early?”

Sonya smiles, a hint of mischief playing across her face.

“You want a glass?”

—

Wine pays off. Less than an hour later, Sonya has Mary right where she wants her, moaning into Sonya’s mouth as Sonya pushes further into the backboard of the bed, blatantly ignoring Mary’s hips bucking up against her. She laughs a bit, tracing the curve of her wife’s hip with one finger.

“What do you need, Masha?”

Mary groans.

“You.”

“Who?”

“You. Sonya!”

Mary sobs, clinging to Sonya’s back and spreading her legs desperately. Sonya fingers her entrance, teasing.

“Is this what you had in mind?”

Mary gasps, choking out “you know it is” between her teeth as she rocks into Sonya’s hand. Sonya curls her fingers forward abruptly and that’s all it takes for Mary to come, tangling her fingers in Sonya’s hair and repeating her name over and over. Sonya holds her just as tight, one hand at the small of her back and the other stroking the inside of her thigh lightly.

Activity forgotten, the Rostovas spend the next hours collapsed into each other, savoring the nearness of marriage. It’s only when Natasha calls insisting that they come out for lunch that they get up, Mary wearing her hair down to hide the purple marks on her neck that Sonya do affectionately made the night before.

It’s funny to think that Sonya teased Natasha when she started dating Pierre. Now, Sonya knows exactly how she felt.

As she watches Mary shake with laughter at some undoubtedly funny thing that Natasha has said, Sonya wonders how she came to be so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked that SonyaMary fluff— please do leave kudos or a comment, it means the world to me!


End file.
